


Hugs and cuddling

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [24]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Koala Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-03-29 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Just hugs and cuddles and nothing else ...





	1. Max's Happy Place is between Chloe's legs

There's nothing better for Max than resting her head on Chloe's stomach and hugging her girlfriend's thigh.  


She always tries to stay awake and enjoy that comfortable warmth and Chloe's fingers in her hair, but she always falls asleep within a short time.  



	2. Motorcycle Hug

  
**Chloe** : We're here, you can stop hugging me now.  
**Max** : No.  



	3. Small and big spoons

It's way too early when Max's alarm announces that it's time to get up.  
**Chloe** : * hugs Max even closer * Don't go!  
**Max** : Never!  
  
~ a few minutes later ~  
**Victoria** [yells through the wall]: Turn off that damn alarm!  
  
**Max & Chloe**: * giggle like the dorky and sleepy lovers that they are * 


	4. Amberprice

Since Joyce and Rose have become such good friends, they spend a lot of time together.  
  
It makes William super happy to hear his wife giggle while she is cooking with her best friend.  
  
He is not the jealous type. 


	5. Rachel likes cuddling, too

**Max** : Are you sure that this is comfortable for you?  
  
**Rachel** : Oh yes very comfortable!  



	6. Keep calm and cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bad day ... no reason to kill someone.

**Chloe** : Max what happened?  
**Max** : Can we cuddle?  


**Chloe** : Yes, of course!  
**Max** : Thank you!  


**Chloe** : Did anyone hurt you?  
**Max** : Please put the gun away and just cuddle with me.  



	7. Emergency Cuddling

Someone Is bullying Max. While Max tries to reason with the Person, suddenly Rachel appears.  


**Rachel** : You are so dead!  


**Max** : No no no, Rachel! Violence is no solution!  
**Rachel** : Are you sure? I think it's worth the try!  


**Rachel** : Max, Let me go!  
The person is sneaking away, obviously not interested in being destroyed by Rachel.  


**Max** : No, please calm down!  
**Rachel** : Fuck! * breathes * I can't stand it when someone is mocking you.  
**Max** : I know ... but please no more bloodshed because of me.  
**Rachel** : Okay, you can let me go now ...  


**Max** : Do I have to? I really like your leg!  
**Rachel** : I'll need my leg back at some point ... but not immediately.  



	8. Cuddling at midnight

**Chloe** : Max, are you watching me while I'm sleeping ... again?  


**Max** : ... no.  
**Chloe** : Max?  
**Max** : ... maybe. But it's not my fault!  
**Chloe** : How so?  
**Max** : I'm trying to figure out if so much happiness can be real or if it's just a dream.  
**Chloe** : I can pinch you if you want.  
**Max** : No ... kiss me instead.  


**Max** : I love you!  
**Chloe** : I love you too!  


**Max** : * snores gently *  



	9. Closeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to do this.

**Max** : I love you!  
**Chloe** : I love you too!  



End file.
